Big Time Fear
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Logan is afraid of heights.  Will his friends convince him to face his fear, or will he be afraid forever?


**Big Time Fear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

It was no secret that Logan was afraid of heights. That would explain why he never went on roller coasters and refused to do that stunt when BTR guest-starred on "New Town High." Logan was sure that no one could ever get him to face his extreme fears of heights. However, he was proven wrong that night the four best friends went on vacation.

The 'Dogs' were currently singing Gustavo's latest song "Worldwide" on a warm Friday afternoon in L.A. They were all pretty tired from countless harmonies and dance lessons, but they still put all their effort into singing. They didn't want Gustavo to have another 'tantrum' as the guys call it. At around five in the afternoon, they were finally finished. The sighed breaths of relief as they started out the door.

"Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, wait," Gustavo told them in an unusually calm tone.

They seemed confused. Their commonly cranky boss just called them by their actual names and he wasn't yelling.

"What do you need, Gustavo?" Logan asked, somewhat nervously, not sure what to expect.

"I've decided that you dogs need a break for a little while. I'm very proud of all your recent success and I'd like to reward you with... a trip to Las Vegas," he explained.

James gasped and they all cheered.

"I've always wanted to go to Vegas!" James exclaimed.

"Great, well you leave in two days," Gustavo told them.

"I'm so excited!" they commented to themselves on their way out.

"Oh yeah, thanks Gustavo!" Logan stated, almost forgetting good manners.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind," he responded.

Logan seemed surprised, he was just trying to be polite. Then he realized that he was talking about Gustavo, the man who yelled constantly and was never polite.

The next day the boys were packing for their trip to Las Vegas.

"Hey James, have you seen the cologne I just bought yesterday?" Kendall asked him.

"Why would you think I stole it?" James asked defensively, holding the missing object behind his back. It smelled so good and James could not let Kendall wear it and have all the girls running after him. No, James would remain the band member the girls went crazy over.

Kendall smirked, discovering the theft, "I didn't say that you stole it. I just asked if you've seen it."

"So that means I stole it?"

"James, has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" Kendall asked him.

"Hahahaha," James laughed, "Yes."

Kendall spotted the cologne hidden behind James, "Give me that."

At that moment Carlos and Logan walked in, just hearing James say, "No! You will not smell better than me!"

"Are we interrupting something?" Logan laughed.

"No! Pretty boy just decided to steal my cologne," Kendall explained and suddenly everything made sense to the two shorter boys.

"You're just jealous!" James told him.

"No, obviously you are," Kendall contradicted James' statement.

James frowned, as if he was mad at him, but he quickly accepted the invite when they all decided to head down to the pool.

"You guys are so lucky," Camille was saying once they arrived, "My producers would never give me a trip to Vegas because they thought I needed a break.'"

"Yeah well, you don't annoy them as much as we annoy Gustavo," Kendall told her.

"Yeah, he said that we needed a break, but I really think he meant that he needed a break," Carlos explained.

"If he needed a break, he could have just left himself instead of paying for you leave," Camille argued.

"Good point," Logan stated.

They spent a while, just hanging out and enjoying their last day in Los Angeles, before they would be leaving. Granted, they would only be gone for a week, but ever since they found out that the high in Vegas would be 110 degrees, they really wanted to savor the nice L.A. weather while they could.

They next morning, they woke up early, for their flight at 9 in the morning. After they had all eaten a nice breakfast, they drove to the airport with just enough time to spare. They checked in and went through security, only to be stopped by a couple fans asking for autographs.

"Well, now we just wait for the plane," Logan stated.

When the plane finally arrived they entered the door leading to the plane, found four seats all near each other, and blah blah blah... Skipping to the part where they arrive in Vegas...

When they stepped through the door into the airport, they were amazed. The airport in Vegas was huge!

"Woah! Race you to baggage claim!" Carlos challenged James.

"You're on!" he replied and they took off running.

Kendall and Logan just followed them, shaking their heads and laughing to themselves.

Once they had "claimed" their bags, they were taken to the MGM, the hotel they'd be staying at, in a limo.

As they passed all the unique places, their excitement increased. They decided to explore a little.

What had really caught their eye though, was the tall building, labeled the Stratosphere.

"Woah! Let's go there!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should," Kendall and James agreed.

"Uh, I don't think so," Logan told them.

"Come on Logan! It will be so cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah... until we plummet towards our death," Logan stated.

"We're not going to plummet towards are death!" Kendall told him.

"Yeah, I've heard that 1 out of every 10 people survive when they go on top of the stratosphere!" Carlos agreed.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Carlos, that was a commercial for cancer."

"Whatever. The point is, you won't fall off and even if you do, Kendall, James and I will be there by your side," Carlos stated.

Kendall rolled his eyes again, "Logan, don't listen to Carlos. I can guarantee you that you won't fall off. You should face your fear. What better way to do it than with your friends?"

"But... Uh... Okay, fine!" Logan finally agreed.

"Yay!" James exclaimed.

They made their way through the tall building and went on the elevator to the top floor.

"Okay, we'll be going up at 3 stories/second and since there are 108 stories, we should arrive in approximately..." the lady on the bus started to say.

"36 seconds!" Logan finished for her.

"Uh... that is correct," she stated, giving him a weird look.

When they got to the top, they slowly stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Currently, they were standing inside of the building, and they could see outside from their location.

"Woah," they all said, simultaneously.

They walked around for a while, investigating all the cool things up there. Not too long later, they went up the stairs to go to the very top of the building, with some protest from Logan.

"Hey Logan, want to go on that ride, Insanity?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, let me think... NO!" he replied.

"Well, we can at least look through the microscopes," James suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Logan agreed, before looking at the sky, "Woah! Look at the moon!" he exclaimed. Logan put two quarters into the scientific equipment and looked through the lenses. It looked even cooler in the microscope; you could see every precise crater and the exact shape of the moon.

"That was so awesome!" he exclaimed when he ran out of time.

"See, wasn't coming up here worth it?" Kendall asked him.

"Totally! And the best part, now I'm not afraid of heights anymore," he replied, right before he accidentally took a step off the edge and plummeted towards his death... No, I'm just kidding. They have not one, but TWO gates up there. I mean, you would really have to physically _try_ to fall off. But wouldn't that be ironic if he _did_ fall off?

* * *

Haha, I know weird ending, but I really wanted to rewrite this story, since I felt that I got WAY off topic in the first version. =)


End file.
